pgafandomcom-20200214-history
Pru
Prudence Louise "Pru" Joyner-DeCinces (born March 12, 1983), is an American professional wrestler and interviewer, currently signed to the Professional Grappling Association as a member of the XX-Division. Career Early Life Prudence Joyner-DeCinces, of indeterminate Hispanic and English heritage, was born on March 12, 1983, in Baltimore, Maryland. She grew up with an interest in playing sports, particularly volleyball, basketball, and softball despite being terrible at all of them. She found success as a cheerleader and a competitive dancer, and at the age of 18 moved to Arizona to attend the University of Phoenix. From her Scottsdale apartment, she studied web design and journalism. Pro Graps Association (2006-) In the Spring of 2006, Joyner-DeCinces entered an online contest sponsored by PGA offering the winner an on-air role as a professional wrestler. Joyner-DeCinces was accepted as a finalist, and in June of 2006 was named the newest PGA Prima Donna and awarded an inescapable 10-year contract. Fans were won over by her punkish good looks and enthusiasm, and she trained hard at the Pro Graps Academy for almost two months before the PGA realized it had no other female wrestlers. Not wanting to embarrass themselves after staging a highly-publicized, worldwide contest, the company began utilizing her as backstage interviewer and shortened her ring name to "Pru." In late 2007, episodes of PGA Primetime Wednesday! began to feature a talk show segment entitled, "Pru Calling," with Joyner-DeCinces as the host. From this point on she began irregularly participating in spotlight exhibition matches. She also competed in the first post-unionization PGA womens match, defeating Mexico's Lupe Rosalina at Crowning A Champion's Waist '09. Joyner-DeCinces is the only wrestler to work continuously for the PGA before, during, and after Cat Gunsmith's organized unionization and departure to form the Unionized Simulated Fighting Association. XX-Division Champion December 2On December 2, 2009 Pru defeated Ruth Toskala at PGA Final Four to become the first ever holder of the XX-Division Championship. After a successful title defense against a debuting Marisol, she did not defend the title for several months, under the auspices that she was "being protected by the front office." She lost the belt in her second defense to Ruth Toskala, in a Fatal Four-Way match at Crowning A Champion's Waist '10 that also featured Wandering Star and Penelope Cavendish. Personal Life She is currently involved in a long-term relationship with fellow PGA performer Brian "Genius" Glenn and has been since roughly March 2009, according to Wrestling Contemplator insiders. Pre-unionization, she briefly dated tall wrestler Arch Revere (deceased.) Her brief on-screen flirtation with the ultra-clean-cut babyface version of Dylan Mark Chadly did not translate off-screen "for numerous reasons," as she has repeatedly stated in interviews. Allegations that she is the illegitimate child of B. Armstrong Ruby and an Ecuadorian prostitute, given to two kindly gay gentlemen to raise as a pro wrestling fan are wildly unfounded, although hilarious. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''STFD'' (drop toe-hold) *'Signature moves' **Tornado DDT **''DDKnee'' (tornado DDT onto teammates knees) - innovated **Cobra stretch (bridging cobra clutch) *'Managers' **Brian Genius *'Nicknames' **"The Princess of Perfection" *'Music' **Maroon 5 - Won't Go Home Without You (dance mix) **The Sounds - Dance With Me **Mika Mika - Ring Ring (Pru Calling theme) Championships and accomplishments *'Professional Grappling Association' :*XX-Division Championship External links *Pru on Twitter Category:XX-Division Champions